


Pool Party!

by lara_s



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_s/pseuds/lara_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DS9 staff attends a pool party on Bajor.  Lighthearted ridiculousness inspired by an office birthday party.  I think it's hilarious anyway, it remains to be seen what others think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party!

“Incoming transmission from Bajor. Text only. Captain, I think you might want to come see this.” Dax points at her communications consul and starts laughing. Sisko gives her an irritated look as he walks over.

“Can’t you just tell me old man?” He’s followed close behind by Kira. The screen is flashing, in bright, bold print:

_The sun is hot, the water is cool, come join us for a swim in our pool! The senior staff of Deep Space Nine is invited to a party being hosted by the Bajoran Provisional Government..._

Through her gasps of laughter, Dax manages to ask, “Well, Captain? Should I RSVP for us? Are we going?”

Kira says with a grin, “We should go. Shakaar always did know how to throw a party, this should be rather good.”

“Oh all right,” Sisko agrees.

The transport beam sets them down just inside the elaborate grounds of the capital building in Ashalla. The park like setting has been decorated to the max: Streamers and banners are flying from the trees. Under the trees and surrounding the large glistening pool, hundreds of extra tables and chairs have been set up for guests. To the left of the pool, a makeshift bar, catered by none other than Quark. Who else?

The place is packed and bustling with activity. In fact, they’ve barely materialzed when two Bajoran teenagers go barreling past them, hitting each other with what looks like large foam sticks. Odo doesn’t miss a beat and collars them both, “No horseplay!”

Sisko intervenes; “Constable, relax. You’re off duty, enjoy yourself.” Odo grudgingly lets them go with a scowl.

Jadzia, meanwhile, wastes no time in stripping off her sundress to reveal a shimmery blue one piece swimsuit that shows off her spots quite nicely. Heading straight for the pool, she yells, “Cannonball!” jumping in with her knees to her chest and splashing everyone nearby. Re-surfacing she grins wildly at them. “Come on in Worf, the water’s fantastic!”

Worf looks at her in disbelief, “Klingons do not get wet.”

“They do today,” replies Sisko, as he pushes a spluttering Worf into the water.

The party is in full swing. Sisko sits back in a comfortable chair in the shade, sipping a fruity cocktail with a small umbrella in it, and watches the scenes unfolding in front of him. “And to think, I didn’t even want this assignment! I wouldn’t trade this for anything!”

Worf and Dax are still wrestling in the pool. They’ve been at it for over an hour. “Victory will be mine,” Worf cries, trying to dunk her in the deep end.

Jadzia nimbly swims away escaping his grasp with relative ease. “You can’t catch me!”

Sprawled out, face down, on one of the lounge chairs set up by the pool is Major Kira. She’s wearing some contraption, undoubtedly picked out by Dax, called a string bikini. The outfit doesn’t leave much of the Major to the imagination. The clearly inebriated Shakaar and Dukat – hey, who the hell invited Dukat?- are openly ogling her. Dukat gestures at Shakaar, points at the Major and starts to wag his hips in a suggestive way. Unfortunately for Dukat, he’s too unsteady on his feet from all the kanar and he falls over on the grass. Sisko snickers at that. The first minister and the gul are dead men if Kira catches them. Already, Odo, sitting in a nearby chair, is shooting them daggers from his eyes. Kira, oblivious, lazily waives an arm in the air and mutters into the cushion on her chair; “Odo dear, you wouldn’t mind putting more sunscreen on my back would you?”

“Of course my love,“ Odo says, as he moves over to grant her request, all the while smirking at Shakaar and Dukat.

Over at the bar, Miles O’Brien and Damar – seriously, what is with the Cardassians crashing the party? - are having some cross cultural bonding by trading drinking songs. O’Brien’s loud Irish brogue can be heard quite clearly, “No man, it goes like this: Oh Donny Boy….“ Sisko winces.

And at the other side of the bar, Julian and Garak are arguing as only drunks can do:

“My dear friend, you are utterly sloshed,” Garak reports to the Doctor with great mirth.

“No, I’m not,” Julian slurs back.

“Yes, you are.”

“Well, I’m the doctor and I’ll say when and if I’m sloshed or not,” Julian insists.

“Well, I’m the spy, um tailor, I’m the tailor, that’s right, and I’ll say when you’re sloshed too!”

“Ok. If I’m sloshed, I’ll give you the rest of my drink.” With that pronouncement, Bashir lifts his glass and turns it upside down over Garak’s head.

At a table behind the bar, Jake and Nog are passing something back and forth that looks suspiciously like… “JAKE! What do you think you’re doing?”

Jake hands the joint back to Nog and yells back “I didn’t inhale dad, I swear.”

Sisko sighs and gets up to knock some sense into his son. He doesn’t get more than a couple feet before he’s stopped by a Bajoran woman. Long blonde hair falling down her back, sparkling gray-green eyes, and a soft voluptuous figure. She’s far from his normal type, but he’s intrigued nonetheless.

“Emissary,” she nods at him.

“Hello Kai Winn. You’re looking particularly lovely today. I was just headed towards the bar. May I get you a drink? Springwine? Perhaps a Bajoran Phaser Blast?”

“I would be honored, Emissary. I was hoping to run into you here.” He winks at her, puts an arm around her waist and leads her in the direction of the bar. “Come with me Adami. And please, call me Ben, not Emissary."


End file.
